


he may be a little bruised, but he's good

by kkukungie



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wonho, Choking, Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, on a dick, poor Minhyuk, poor wonho for that matter, uuuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukungie/pseuds/kkukungie
Summary: Wonho likes the bruises left on him, but really wishes Changkyun would make them less visible to the public eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here. Have the playlist that I made for this.  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/foxydrake/playlist/6Rw2CYeWTp8AWhr3ChvuJu
> 
> I'm a mess for Wonho

"A fansite asked me what happened to my lips today."

Changkyun looked up from his tablet and to the older man laying in the bed across from him. Hoseok was on his back and hands behind his head. "And what did you tell her?"

Hoseok shrugged before rolling over and resting his chin on his hands. "Something about being so nervous to meet them today that I couldn't stop chewing on my lip." A chuckle and snort left Changkyun before Hoseok added, "Hey, it worked, okay. Don't judge."

Raising his hands as he sat up, Changkyun shook his head. His body turned to hang his legs over the edge of the bed. "Listen, I'm not judging. I just think it's adorable." Hoseok scoffed and mimicked the maknae's movements. "But, next time I'll make sure to bruise you in less noticeable pleases," Changkyun added.

"Oh? Like where?" Hoseok immediately opened up a challenge, a dare, and Changkyun couldn't fight challenges like this. Not when Hoseok was always so willing. The maknae slowly stood up, bending to make sure not to hit his head on the top bunk, and approached the other man still sitting on his bunk. He was gentle to start; carded his fingers through Hoseok's hair, making the blonde close his eyes and lean into the touch. However, this gentle touch was not what the challenge promised. And, Changkyun taking a fist of the blonde locks and then pushing them down, tilting Hoseok's head back, was more along the lines Hoseok thought they'd be following. Tan fingers touched the top of Hoseok's neck again with an uncommitted gaze. They moved down the pale flesh only to stop in the middle of his neck and grab around as much as he could with just the one hand.

Hoseok stayed pliant under Changkyun's dominating hold, sitting still on his bunk. "Hm? How about this, Hyung... Or, would you like me to mark more... Private parts of you?" His hand tightened and twisted slowly on Hoseok's neck. The compliant man only nodded, lips turned down in a little pout. Of course he'd love bruises on his neck, but if the lip worried fans, what would the neck make them think?

"More... C'mon," he whispered, hands coming up to Changkyun's wrist and squeezing it. Changkyun pulled his hand away and took a step back from Hoseok. He didn't move to follow Changkyun at all, but rather dropped from his bed to his knees in front of it.

The familiarity of Changkyun turning around to grab his tablet and plug it into speakers sent shivers up Hoseok's spine. By now the other member knew very well what was happening. Whenever Changkyun started playing the filthy western rap in their bedroom Hoseok was in for a treat. It was a mask for those not in the dorm. Of course a hip-hop group would be listening to rap in their dorms. Totally normal. Unless you were living in the dorm. The first time it happened Minhyuk had come into the bedroom to ask for the music to be turned down and was met with Hoseok on his knees, head bobbing while sucking off their maknae. Suffice to say it was awkward for all involved and everyone just learned to avoid the room whenever Changkyun's playlist started.

The younger man turned back around to face Hoseok kneeling on the ground. Changkyun was not hesitant in his demeanor. Which was good, because Hoseok needed the control to be passed to someone else. He needed someone to tell him where to be and what to do. Then he knew he was doing something that the other person liked.

Changkyun stood right in front of Hoseok and pushed his loose fitting jeans off his hips, watching as Hoseok immediately turned his focus on Changkyun's crotch. With the anticipation of what was going to happen, a heaviness grew in Changkyun's stomach, but he was not hard. Yet. Hoseok, as soon as the jeans were left pooling at Changkyun's ankles, grabbed the younger's hips and dove in with his mouth. The kisses were slow, drawn out and hot against the fabric on Changkyun's dick. "You're so eager today," Changkyun praised, running his fingers through Hoseok's hair.

The blonde smiled, tilted his head to the side, and looked at Changkyun from the corner of his eyes. "You promised to leave me with something to remember this. Why wouldn't I be excited to have those bruises from you?" Changkyun smirked.

"Kiss ass."

"You love it," Hoseok purred before returning to the task at hand. He let go of a hip and used that hand to cup the maknae's balls and massage them gently while his mouth continued to work Changkyun's dick to full hardness. At half mass, though, Changkyun pushed his head back and muttered, "Open," while he pushed his underwear off his hips.

Immediately Hoseok did as he was told, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. His eyes lingered on Changkyun's length once freed from its confined space. And an excitement grew when his head was forced to rest back against the side of the mattress behind him. "That's my good boy... Look at you," hissed Changkyun. After pressing his semi-erect dick against Hoseok's willing tongue, Changkyun smeared the little precum on his tip over the red muscle and Hoseok jumped at the chance to push against the hand holding his head down. He wanted to open his mouth and take in all of him. Changkyun could clearly see this, and while he loved teasing Hoseok, he loved his mouth more.

Changkyun pulled his hand back from Hoseok's hair; the blonde quickly leaned forward and wrapped a hand around the length and lips around the tip. Initially Hoseok's sucking was gentle, tongue moving over the glans slowly, so he could enjoy bringing Changkyun to his full hardness. Hoseok twisted his wrist to stroke the length not in his mouth, adding to the sensation of his warm mouth. Deep, pleased moans left the man standing over Hoseok as the weight in his dick grew heavy.

Hoseok pulled his mouth off with a pop and followed the lewd noise with swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. Another moan left the maknae before his hyung returned to his job with a new vigor. Hoseok held Changkyun's dick at the base, palm pressed to his pelvis while his thumb and index finger did the holding. "F-fuck Hoseokie," moaned the teased man. With his eyes locked on Changkyun's, Hoseok leaned his head back and wrapped his lips back around the head of his cock. It's a simple move they're more than used to. Course, then he opens wider, turns his head, and slides the soaked tip back against the inside of his cheek. Thin fingers wrapped around the length his mouth wasn't covering and rolled his wrist, twisting his hand around the spit wetted skin. They'd only just started, but clearly Hoseok's goal was to get Changkyun to cum as quickly as possible.

Egged on by the noises Changkyun wasn't shy in hiding, Hoseok dropped his hand and placed it on Changkyun's other hip. It was with ease and skill that he took Changkyun's dick. His throat bulged, and Changkyun's only regret was not having Hoseok suck him off from the his back on the bed, because now he couldn't /see/ that bulge in Hoseok's throat. Only being able to hold the dick in his throat for a few seconds was Hoseok's regret.

"Y-you," Changkyun groaned, grabbing a fistful of Hoseok's hair again and tilting his head, "Better take a deep breath..." Eye contact lingered between them as Hoseok sucked in a deep breath through his nose. It was clear he wasn't going to wait for Hoseok's slow deepthroating. No, he wanted to fuck his throat. Fingers pushed their way into Hoseok's mouth, forcing it open wider than what he could do on his own. The pressure pulled a groan from the man on his knees, but he stayed compliant and stuck out his tongue. Dick weighed down on his tongue again while drool started running in strings off his tongue and chin.

What came next was the slick sounds of Changkyun fucking Hoseok's open mouth. Hoseok held his breath and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on being able to take the rough fucking into his throat. It only grew harder when his head was tilted back and pressed into the mattress behind him. The angle gave Changkyun more room to thrust harder into the throat gagging on his dick. Spit slicked him up making it easier to glide in and out. However, the new angle made it harder for Hoseok to actually take anything, and, shortly after the change, he pushed Changkyun's hips back to cough air back into his lungs. Changkyun waited, hands holding the back of Hoseok's head. "Sorry 'bout that," the maknae chuckled. Hoseok shook his head while letting out his final cough. "Here," He started, stepping back from Hoseok until his back was leaning against the other bunk's legs. "C'mere. This'll be easier on you." Hoseok crawled back to his spot between the maknae's legs and placed his hands back on Changkyun's hips.

Hoseok went right back to opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around Changkyun. Changkyun placed one hand on the back of Wonho's neck while the other held onto a fistful of Hoseok's bangs. No bobbing came from Hoseok, but rather just longing eyes looking up at Changkyun, waiting for the face fucking again. He started gently this time. Pushing Hoseok down on his dick only halfway a few times before thrusting himself into the waiting throat. It caught him off guard only because he expected a little more bobbing before his nose was pressed into pubes. Again he gagged, however, this time was able to hold his composure until Changkyun guided him back. While he was bobbing again, Hoseok sucked in air through his nose to prepare for another deep thrust that came much quicker than the first. This he loved. Being guided by Changkyun in what the other liked. How he liked it. Part of the excitement came from knowing Changkyun liked being able to control Hoseok like this. Forcing Hoseok to take his dick like so was part of the thrill. A rhythm was quickly found between the two and Hoseok's eyes fell closed while he moaned around the length in his mouth. Throat, bob, throat, bob. His head tilted to the left as he fell into the motions, pushing his nose into Changkyun's pelvis now, trying to swallow more.

"F-fuck, Hoseok.. I'm n-ngh.... Not gonna last," Changkyun tried to verbally warn the man on his knees. This was clear though in his more rapid thrusting. Either way, the older didn't shy away with the warning. Rather he dug his nails into Changkyun's hips as he took control again of his sucking. The maknae arched as Hoseok sucked harder on his tip, crying out while Hoseok sucked like his life's greatest pleasure was Changkyun's cum in his mouth. "Sh-shit, Seokie. S-seo-Aahnng!" His bangs were pulled back, exposing his forehead and throwing his head back so just the tip stayed between his tight sucking lips. Changkyun rode out the waves of his orgasm, wildly thrusting and quickly growing overstimulated with how Hoseok wasn't letting up.

Shaking hands pushed Hoseok's head back and mouth off his cock. While catching his breath, Changkyun panted, "You're such a bast-" only to be stopped mid sentence by Hoseok opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to show off the spit cum mixture in his mouth. Did his heart just stop? No, but his spent dick did twitch. "Bastard... Swallow that like a good boy."

His adam's apple bobbed, swallowing down the cum, and then smirked. "Did I do good?" Changkyun squinted at the kneeling man. "I'll take that as a yes," Hoseok chirped, hopping up on his feet. The muscular blonde grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, exposing his chest. Chankyun followed after and stepped out of the pants and underwear around his ankles. "Hhmmm, Changkyunnie, you're starting to get some muscle," he praised the maknae, hands reaching to give Changkyun's stomach a rub. Changkyun scoffed and started yanking on the front of Hoseok's tented pants. If he let Hoseok continue to talk to him like this he was going to falter and lose the mindspace he was in. Hoseok gathered the urgency and raised his hands to give Changkyun the room to unbutton and yank down his jeans. In a swift motion the maknae had his fingers in the waistband of his underwear as well and brought them down at the same time as the jeans. Smooth.

The second Changkyun was standing upright again, Hoseok had his hands on his cheeks and was locking lips. Hoseok stepped out of the pooling clothes at his feet while their kissing turned dirty. Teeth hit as tongues slid against one another. Changkyun could taste his cum in Hoseok's mouth. His dick twitched again, trying to rise again. Hoseok guided them backward to his bunk and bent over so they wouldn't hit their heads when climbing into his bed. A mess of limbs they became, frantic to keep from losing each other's lips. Hoseok was so ready for the attention he was now going to receive. His cock ached, laying heavy on his stomach. Slipped between his legs, Changkyun pulled from Hoseok's lips and sat up as best he could in the cramped space.

"Lube." Hoseok quickly twisted at his hips and reached between the mattress and the wall into a small bag that held just that. Wasting no time, Changkyun took the tube and squeezed a generous amount on his hand. "Spread 'em," he said, tossing the bottle aside. While Hoseok did as he was told, the maknae spread the lube on his palm and two fingers from his other hand. He aligned the slicked fingers up with Hoseok's hole and wrapped his slicked hand around the red, aching cock. The sticky digits rubbed the tight hole carefully, preparing for the intrusion. Relaxing under the gentle attention being given him, Hoseok threw his arms up over his head. The way Changkyun could go from face fucking him one second to light touches against his skin was something Hoseok appreciated in his lover.

Drawing a deep moan from Hoseok, Changkyun sank the first digit inside him, the second following suit not long after. "That's it, baby," the maknae cooed, stroking Hoseok harder now, "just relax for me." With his hands still above his head, Changkyun had a clear view of Hoseok's body as he arched and squirmed after every thrust and drag of his fingers. A curl to the digits and press to his inner walls had Hoseok's eyes snapping open and a frustrated groan leaving his body.

"N-not y-et!" Hoseok gasped, toes curling from the continued assault of his prostate. "Kyunnie-fuck- I... I won't last, please!" He'd gotten himself so worked up over the earlier blow job that it was no surprise to either he was close. So, Changkyun stopped the assault and returned his focus on stretching the larger man out. Still, Hoseok could feel the effects of his threatened orgasm and that left him whimpering and reaching down for Changkyun's hands. "Please, please no more. I want you. I'm ready, Please, I just want you."

How could he deny the pleas of his older member? Especially when he was so polite and sweet about it. "Bruises, right?" Changkyun asked, reminding Hoseok of why this encounter had begun in the first place. He pulled his fingers from Hoseok, earning a choked whine from the man, and grabbed one of his thighs. With it he turned the muscular man's hips on their side. Hoseok followed the motion and rolled the rest of his body on its side.

"Relax," Changkyun warned before straddling Hoseok's lower leg. The blonde pulled one of his pillows into his arms and held it close to his chest. Hiking up Hoseok's raised leg, Changkyun leaned forward and aligned himself up with his hyung's stretched hole. "Breath," he warned. Normally he prepped Hoseok a lot more for his girth, knowing it was something he needed to do if he didn't want to hurt his hyung. However, this time Hoseok was clearly not thinking of that. And he wasn't. All he wanted was to feel Changkyun inside of him. Even with lube coating his dick and a slow push, Changkyun could feel Hoseok tense up and groan at the initial stretch. "Breath, hyung," Changkyun again reminded him as he leaned forward, pushing deeper inside.

Hoseok's back muscles twitched in their tensed state. Of course he knew that he needed more than what Changkyun had prepped him with, however, with his orgasm teasing him, he didn't have the patience to wait. Just wanted to cum with Changkyun inside him. However, once he felt Changkyun's pelvis pressed against his ass, Hoseok took a deep breath. Changkyun's free hand rubbed Hoseok's lower back until he could feel him relax with him inside.

"Alright, you ready, baby?" Hoseok nodded quickly and clung to his pillow. It started immediately, and it hurt to start out. Even with slow thrusts into him, Hoseok felt the stretch all the way up his back. Changkyun offered to stop, allow Hoseok more time to get used to it, and was met with Hoseok hissing, "If you stop now, I'm going to break up with you." Dramatic, as expected. But, Changkyun did as he was told and didn't stop.

With each thrust in the pain subsided, and soon Hoseok went from grunting into his pillow to moaning. When the switch started, Changkyun grew rougher, held Hoseok's leg over his hip and leaned over him for a deeper fuck. Clinging harder to his pillow, Hoseok fell into the pleasure now growing. Changkyun reached between Hoseok's raised leg to grab at the red dick. "You're dripping all over the sheets," he teased, rubbing the tip of his dick against his stomach, smearing the precum on his skin. The pillow continued to hide the moans Changkyun was trying really hard to hear. The maknae let go of Hoseok's dick to hold his leg up while the other hand reached out for the back of Hoseok's hair. With a fist of it, Changkyun pulled his head back and leaned down, changing the angle of his thrusts. A choked whine left the older man. "Hoseok, I want to hear you. Don't hide from me. Understand?"

Nodding quickly, Hoseok replied, "Y-yes, Sir. Yes." Still he wasn't freed from the hold or the angle. Changkyun instead fucked him harder like this. Hoseok's head pulled back, neck exposed, and toes curled tightly. God what a sight. "Ch-changk-kyuuunnie, ffuck! F-fuck, r-right there, Kyunnie!" Hoseok cried out.

Releasing his hair, Changkyun reached down and smacked Hoseok's ass as hard as he could. The cheek shook and colour flared up quickly. "Ooohh, you squeezed me really tight. Did you like that?" Changkyun asked. Hoseok's head laid back, away from the pillow as the cries left him with no shame. Another slap to his ass and Hoseok arched, squeezing Changkyun's dick again. "God, look at you taking my dick like you can't live without it." Hoseok was quickly growing wrecked from the treatment.

Remembering again their promise, Changkyun sat up right. Without pulling out, he pushed Hoseok's raised hip down so both where on the mattress again. His grip was definitely bruising, and strong, pushing Hoseok's hips into the mattress. The switch of position's gave Changkyun a better, deeper angle to hit Hoseok's sweet spot with and he was relentless. Hoseok felt unreal. Dick rubbing between his stomach and the sheets with Changkyun not letting up on his thrusts had him back on the edge in seconds.

"God, Kyunnie, I'm.. I-I'm fucking gonna cum," Words turning to sobs. So close. So close. Sooo close. His toes spread, trying so hard to hang onto the impending high. And then Changkyun spanked him again. Hard. And, Hoseok was gone. Changkyun grabbed his hair again as he was riding out his orgasm, still grinding on the sheets through the thrusts.

Overstimulation came next, bringing tears to his eyes. Still the hold on his hair was strong and Changkyun wasn't finished. He still had an orgasm to reach. "Ch-angkyun, ffuuuck," he sobs, legs beginning to tremble behind him. And then Changkyun is cumming. He pulls out halfway through and strokes the sticky fluid left out on Hoseok's ass.

Hoseok finally comes down from his high while Changkyun rubs the cum on his ass cheek around. "Gross," He whispered with a chuckle. Changkyun laid himself down behind Hoseok and wrapped his arms around his hyung. Kissing up and down his back, Changkyun whispered his praises into Hoseok's skin. Wincing a few times, Hoseok rolled himself over to face Changkyun.

"You're such a good boy," Changkyun said, taking hold of Hoseok's cheeks. A few kisses were placed on his tear streaked cheeks. He rubbed his thumbs over the blissed out man's cheeks and offered, "Want me to help you get showered?" Hoseok smiled and nodded. "Alright. Why don't you wrap yourself up in the top sheet, since... Well it needs to be washed. I'll get us some clean clothes and meet you in the bathroom?" Another nod.

With a little help, Hoseok sat and wrapped himself up. The soreness hadn't fully settled in, thankfully, so Hoseok walked out of the room on his own to the bathroom. Changkyun slipped on one of their discarded underwear.

While Changkyun searched for clean clothes in their closet another body joined him in the room.

"You know we have a show tomorrow right. Is he gonna be fine?"

Changkyun looked over his shoulder to see Hyungwon standing in the doorway with a sneer. "Yeah. He'll be fine. Maybe a little bruised, but he's good."

"Well, I hope they won't be on his hips, because I heard our manager talking about putting him in one of the crop tops again tomorrow." Changkyun paused in his hunt for clothes and licked his lips.

  



End file.
